


Night of Passion

by planetundersiege



Series: Grildy fics [2]
Category: The 7D
Genre: 7D, Cuteandsensual, F/M, Grildy, Romance, Smut, What they do after a loss, dontknowwhattotag, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After yet another fail of trying to take over Jollywood, Grim and Hildy tries to comfort each other in the best way they know, each other.





	

“Ugh Grim. Why did we have to fail again? Why why why? I want my castle! I mean, is that so much to ask for? Ugh!”, Hildy said, raising her voice, signaling that a temper tantrum may be close, not like she could help it, being a spoiled only child her whole after all. And it wasn't exactly Grim’s fault that their plans had been ruined again, she had learned that after the time he had become smart, oh how bad she had missed her old Grimmy, she never knew how much she really appreciated and depended on him until that day, he was her perfect warlock, flaws and all. The blame of the failed went to those stupid little 7Ds, always destroying their days. Oh how she wanted revenge on those annoying, dreadful creatures. and by dreadful she meant the opposite of when she said that to Grim, she was furious at the dwarfs.  
“Just relax my grieving goddess, there’s always a new day tomorrow and I’m sure you’ll succeed, I know it because you’re my Hildy Wildy”.  
“Naw Grimmy Wimmy, if we succeed I know it’ll be thanks to you, my encourageing hunk of horrors”.  
Loss was quickly forgotten for the moment, and everything was just about complimenting each other and giving each other cute nicknames, that’s what the couple did best. They couldn't help it, they just loved each other so much, and their love grew everyday, making them the most important persons in each other’s lives.  
“My gorgeous goblin”, Grim said as he carefully cupped one side of her face and gave her a small peck on the cheek, with made Hildy blush slightly. Oh how she loved that dork and his kisses.  
“My diabolical dreamboat, you’re making me swoon”, she replied, smiling slightly and blinking flirty with her eyes.  
Oh how she was gorgeous, Grim felt his heart skip a beat and, no it was definitely more than one beat. Her beauty was mesmerizing and made Grim completely stunned.  
How could he have been so lucky to get to marry the most amazing woman who has ever lived? Temper tantrums and all, Hildy was perfect and he loved every bit of her.  
“Well my gorgeous goblin, your blushing makes you look even more adorable, I didn't know that was possible”, he said, leaning in for a hug, embracing her slowly.  
“Awe Grimmy, what a gentleman you are”, she said as she felt the warmth of him, making her blush appear even more red. She never got tired of his hugs, and just as she thought things couldn't get any better, she felt a speed out of nowhere, and next second, all she could see was Grims face as she felt his hands on her back. He had dipped her.  
“Well you want gentleman? I’m going to show you gentleman”, he said, as he leaned in and kissed her lips, dragged her up and let go of her.  
She didn't know how it was possible, but Grim had made her blush even more, along with making her feel her heartbeat. She just blinked a few times as she stood there speechless, and he gave her a flirty smile in return.  
This was her Prince Charming.  
“Well Gwimmy Wimmy, looks like you’re quite playful today”, she said before giving him a light kiss on his nose while bopping his cheek. She knew how much he loved her baby talk.  
And right she was, Grim felt his face turn a shade of red as his whole body was shaking, making his limbs a little numb, he was beginning to get paralyzed by Hildy’s astonishing beauty and flirting.  
“Y-yes, I mean s-s-sure, no I mean… of course, ugh… you know what I mean…”, he said between small shallow breaths, he had a hard time breathing, he was becoming even more nervous for every second.  
And there it came, she let out a small playful laugh that to Grim sounded purer than the finest of bird twitters or the most magical church bells ringing. That laugh was pure art, spoken from a goddess, a magic enchantment that he never could resist, which Hildy knew, and she often used it as an advantage.  
They both knew were this was going, they always did. It was actually quite a rarity that it didn't go there, being close calmed them both and made them forget about their current failures, and their warm embraces made them fall even more in love than was thought possible, being as close as they could be was pure heaven.  
She smirked as she glanced as his crotch, which made Grim sweat and panic a little while turning a darker shade of red, the exact reaction Hildy had hoped for.  
“Well my putrid pumpkin head, you nervous?”, she said, making the last word stand out extra much as she put a finger on his neck, which made him whimper by the sudden action before nodding a little.  
They had been married for years, but Hildy always made Grim weak like butter with his head up in the clouds, and she always enjoyed seeing him like that, completely defenseless and dedicated to her.  
She let out another laugh while seductivly leaning forward, cupping his face lightly before leaning closer, and once their lips were only an inch from meeting, she pulled back as she embraced him, her arms around his neck.  
“H-hildy…”, Grim whimpered, the sexual tension was already beggining to be too much for him, it felt like torture. Amazing torture.  
“Yeah my detestable darling? Something wrong?”, she said, trying to make her voice so innocent but teasingly flirty as she could.  
“W-w-w. Not at a-all”.  
“You sure of that?”, she asked and blinked.  
“Y-yeah…”.  
“Then could you please do me a favor and carry me? Please Gwimmy Wimmy”.  
“You know I can’t say no to your baby talk”, he said, his whole body was shaking and he just wanted to rip his clothes off, the pressure was becoming too much.  
“Well my hunk of horrors”, she said as she literally threw herself into his arms, gave him a fast kiss and pointed into the ceiling. “Carry me upstairs my wicked warlock, go go”, she said, putting in an extra accent at the last word to make it sound even more childish to seduce him even more, and it suceded.  
“Y-yes my w-wiggity witch”, he said and began walking with her in his arms, carefully carrying her up the stairs as he felt small kisses behind his ears every few seconds, a few times feeling a light biting, which made him whimper but also gave him a fear of accidently dropping his delicate wife.  
Once he was up on the right floor, he sighed in relief, carried her to their bed and gently put her down on the covers and gave her a small smile.  
She just began laughing at his small goofy grin, which made her heart beat faster.  
“Come here and kiss me you big goof”, she said as she literally threw herself into his arms and pulled him down onto the bed with her, giving him a deep kiss and a light smile mixed with giggles as their lips parted. Grim was the only person in the world who could make her act all silly and lovesick, and dominant too, which actually was a mix that made Grim melt into a hot puddle.  
He gasped for air before leaning in for another kiss, moving his hands onto her back, lightly touching it and as he heard her let out a slight moan, he whimpered once more. Those sounds coming from his wife was indescribable. Time passed as kiss after kiss was shared between the couple, along with passionate embraces until Grim suddenly made a whimper louder than before as he felt some pressure around his crotch, Hildy was stroking it slightly, making him start going mad.  
She grinned because of her newfound power, she was the only one in the entire world who could make him beg and feel like this, this was her precious Grimmy. Faster than light itself, she had taken his jacket off and thrown it into the corner of the bedroom before pressing another soft kiss onto his lips, feeling him slightly nibble her a little, which made her whole body feel hot. She moved her hands upwards to his neck and untied his tie, slowly to make the tension grow, before tossing it to the ground and starting to unbutton his purple shirt. Yes the tension was absolute torture for both of them, but she liked to make him beg because then he always got more cuddly and she just adored the long lovely cuddles in the nude they always had, nothing felt better than Grim’s warm skin pressed against her own.  
Once the final button was unbuttoned, the shirt was off in less than a second, also carelessly thrown to the floor as Hildy started pressing soft kisses onto his torso. Grim loved the tickling sensation and his whimpers were beggining to turn even louder, along with his breaths becoming more shallow. He had no idea how he would actually last long enough this session.  
Hildy stopped kissing his torso and slowly moved upwards, and once she once again reached his lips, Grim slowly moved his hands from her back to her hips, grabbing the collar of her dress and carefully started to pull it up a little as she lifted her arms over her head to make it easier for Grim, and once the top was thrown to the side, Grim was exposed to the nude upper half of the most gorgeous witch who has ever walked on Earth, his Hildy Wildy with a huge dorky smile and shaded blushing cheeks who was so close, but yet felt so far away.  
Carefully, carefully he made his fingers run alongside her bare back, before slowly moving them to her small delicate breasts, carefully moving his hands in small circles.  
She let out another moan, louder than the previous ones, as she leaned in for another kiss, making their upper bodies touch, which gave both of them a nice feeling as they felt the soft warm skin of each other.  
“G-grimmy”, she said, barely higher than a whisper, feeling another soft kiss pressed against her lips as she closed her eyes, only thinking about the pleasure she was about to receive, and the pleasure she was about to give.  
She moved her hands along his bare back, feeling that he was shaking slightly from all the tension, before grabbing his pants and slowly started to pull them down a little, along with his boxers.  
“H-h-hildy”, he said between whimpers, each becoming louder than the previous one, and his voice was filled with such a lust that basically shyly begged for more contact, and as the kind loving wife she was, she wouldn't let her dear husband suffer, too much.  
“Lay down on your back dear, and I’ll help you out with your little problem”, she said as she grinned, pointing at his exposed manhood before giving him a furious wild kiss on the lips.  
As soon as they parted and gasped for air, he obeyed his wife’s order and in an instant he was laying flat on their bed, tension and making his whole body shake as he felt Hildy pulling off his pants and boxers completely, the socks also following with the force of the fast pull, Hildy defiantly seamed as eager as him if it meant almost destroying his favorite pair of pants, not that he minded at all. Especially when it came to his gorgeous Hildy.  
She gave him another big sloppy kiss before starting to work her way down to his neck, playfully biting a few times, not to hard to draw blood but hard enough for Grim to let out a loud groan that signalized that he liked it, and Hildy loved to please him with what he wanted. It was actually quite a rarity that his body was completely free from lovebites, and if it was, it wouldn't be for much longer. After working on his neck for a while, she again started working her way down, kissing his torso as she let her hand slide down to between his legs, grabbing his hot manhood and slowly started to stroke it, which made Grim let out a moan full of surprise and pleasure that would have been heard by the neighbors, if they had any per say.  
She circled her fingers around the tip, knowing that he both loved and hated that, and just the pure knowledge of how much she was pleasing him, made her feel like a goddess, and he was her god. Pure sensual torture at it’s finest, and as she knew he was enjoying it, she moved her hand to the base instead, and just let it rest there, not moving at all as she used all her focus on leaving small bruises and bites all over her beloved darling’s torso, and to make him insane from all the teasing, she could already see that he barely could control himself anymore. She felt the same way, everything was pure torture and she didn't want to wait any longer, but she knew that it would be worth the wait and that they both would enjoy it even more if they could hold on for a few more minutes.  
As she continued her work, she felt a soft touch on her stomach, Grim had slid in his arms and was once again carefully playing with her breasts.  
She let out a moan as she felt the strim of pleasure hit her, not nearly as loud as the moans coming from Grim, but still louder than average. As he kept playing with her upper half, he slowly slid his free hand down her soft, cold back and touched her tights, before trying to carefully pull them down, which wasn't the easiest task when you were shaking like a madman, barely able to control himself beside his precious.  
She giggled as she noticed his struggle, and carefully put a hand on his torso before slowly sitting up, keeping a small distance from her husband.  
“I’ll do it for you”, she said before quickly giving him a small peck on the cheek and slowly took of her tights and planties as she watched her husband’s face turn redder for every second, stopping at the absolute darkest shade of red known to mankind.  
Both of them were completely naked, just sitting on their bed, facing each other while shyly taking in each other’s features, not that there was something new, but both of the thought that there didn’t exist a more perfect and gorgeous being than their partner, and they needed to appreciate that.  
She leaned in closer, giving him a deep kiss, tongues battling for dominance in a heated battle driven by undying lust, and as the kiss progressed, she felt his hands lightly run across her body, the sudden movement making her shiver a little, in a good way.  
He laid down flat on the surface of the bed, his wife still over him, sharing kiss after kiss as he felt her soft chest against his slightly bruised torso, and hand once again playing with his member, which resulted in a high groan and carefully biting her lips.  
She rolled over to the side, holding is arm, signalizing that she wanted him to get on top.  
Just that realization made his mind explode for a second, Hildy almost always wanted to be the more dominant one and on top, not that he complained, he loved it in fact. But the realization that his dominant loving wife wanted him to take the lead, it was hard to actually explain all the feelings going through his head.  
He let out a moan as Hildy pulled away, and carefully started to bite his neck, enough to leave a mark, but soft enough so the pleasure didn't turn into pain. As she stopped biting, she looked up into his eyes, just nodding, signalizing that she wanted him, more than anything in the world.  
Grim couldn't even explain how excited he was, and that simple nod with that simple smile, this was his beautiful wife begging for him. He carefully slid himself into her, feeling her warmth wrapped around him, and slowly started to move.  
Hildy let out a loud moan as she felt the pressure of being filled up in such a wonderful way, put her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss, both moaning in unison as they speeded up the tempo, just by a little bit so they wouldn't die by the growing tension, it was impossible to resist their urges as they were literally part of each other, and their only goal was to get each other over the edge.  
As Grim thrusted, Hildy moved her hips, in an action that had been performed thousands of times, but still was hard to explain with words. It was only herself and Grim who could, and she wouldn't want it any other way.  
Grim fiercely pressed yet another kiss on her lips, as he ran his fingers over all her delicate curves, while feeling the grip around his neck tighten a little, and the battle for dominance in the kiss became more intense. Every second more and more pleasure was being built up, into an indescribable mass of pure heaven, and they both showed it. Grim's thrusts became more fierce, wanting nothing more but to get to the edge of pleasure along with his wife, and Hildy felt the same was as the pleasure was built up inside her touched walls, and their means quickly became louder and in unison. Soon there was only whimpers and whispers of each other's name, the sensitivity made it harder than ever to control, let alone letting louder noises pass through their mouths.  
They were both only seconds away from getting to the absolute peak, as Hildy pressed her whole body so near his so that they looked like one individual, skin touching everywhere, while still feeling that they weren't close enough. And with that, they hit the peak. Hildy let out a moan louder than before, grabbing Grim tight, clawing his back as she every single muscle of her body relaxed with an infinite amount of pleasure passed through her body, and only through Grim’s. He was breathing faster than ever before, the heat pushing him over the edge, and he just laid there over his wife, giving her a light kiss as he looked into her eyes, giving her a small smile as he felt his seed leave him and slowly fill her up.  
Minutes passed, both just staring into each other's eyes, slightly giggling, Grim still inside of her, neither of them wanted to pull away. They wished these moments could last for infinity, like their love for each other.  
Once they finally changed place, it was Grim who made the move, slowly pulling himself out of Hildy, making a small groan pass through before she gave him another small kiss before yawning, starting to get tired.  
“My Grimmy”.  
“Hildy Wildy”.  
“I love you so much Grim”.  
“And I love you my wiggety witch”.  
They embraced as they gave each other once last kiss before peacefully falling asleep in each other's arms, with love as the only thought on their mind.


End file.
